Cibaresh
"Born of pure desire The Father for the Mother Lust tears at Her Veil. Cibaresh seeks to Recreate that primal spark, Lord of all lightning. His pleasures many His fulfilment unmatched - and Transgression sublime." — From the Eightfold Testament The Eightfold Testament (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p8) Cibaresh is one of the seven Dark Gods. He is also known as the God of Lust and as The Tempter. Description It is said that Cibaresh offers temptations to mortals in an attempt to subvert their morals. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Worship Some say that Cibaresh often finds his followers among those with the strictest of upbringings, and among deviants and debauched. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Stories are told of secret hideout dedicated to Cibaresh. One such supposedly lies in the Barren Mountains. Supposedly, people of all races and species frolic there, together with daemons from the Immortal Realm. To be allowed in, one must pass a test of illusions where you must prove that you enjoy pleasure without shame. One such example is of a nun given the opportunity to enjoy sex while an illusion of her Mother Superior watched in horror. To be allowed to remain in the hideout, you must travel in the outside world a few months every year and spread the word of Cibaresh. Report to the Inquisition of words spoken by the so-called Devil Woman of Tyrolia (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p30) The Order of the Equilateral is a summoning cult based in Civissina, Arcalea, dedicated to Cibaresh The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 35th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p32). In 962 A.S. they assisted in a rebellion against the Doge Girolamo . They ruled the city when it came under siege by the neighbouring city Zalos The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 4th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p52) , but it wasn't long before the population came to suffer greatly as the summoning rituals required more and more sacrifices The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 11th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p80) . The city, and presumably the order, was purged the same year by the armies of Santa Regina and Myra The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 25th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p90) . of Cibaresh.]] Warriors The Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated to Cibaresh are said to wear armour decorated with snarling faces and erotic scenes. They are also said to often wear face masks Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15). Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) It is also said that the warriors of Cibaresh often partake in sexual orgies among themselves and with captives. It is also suggested that these sexual acts can include violence as well, such as skinning of flesh. Extract from an untitled tome, known to scholars as the Dark Chronicle of the West (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p28-31) The Liberating Gifts is a known warband of Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated to Cibaresh. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) of Cibaresh. ]] Daemons Best known of the daemons of Cibaresh is the Courtesan of Cibaresh and the Sirens. Circle of Hell Main article: Hell The landscape of Cibaresh's domain in the Immortal Realm, his Circle of Hell, is said to be tinted in hues of purple and red. A black wind swirls around the land, carrying groans of ecstasy and agony. The air in many places has also been described as intoxicating, turning mortals that breath it light-headed and disoriented. Scattered around are said to be endless tableaus of debauchery. Showing scenes with sex, pain and pleasure on display. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VII - The Black Wind, Ice and Fire, Enticing Entrapment [[(T9A: Circling the Abyss|(T9A: Circling the Abyss]], p16) One landmark that is said to exist is a large block of ice. Within, nude forms are frozen in erotic poses, forever held mere inches from touching each other however. Supposedly, these are souls being tortured by the Tempter. It is said that those sent to this domain who lacked commitment to seize the temptations set in their path. Sources Category:Dark Gods Category:Deities Category:Cibaresh